Inquietud
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: "Me sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo podía, en cierto modo, sentir celos de mi misma? Era algo imposible de creer." NatsuxLucy, Lucy pov. ¡Espero que os guste!


Solamente decir que está ambientada en la saga de Edoras.

_Lucy pov._

* * *

**INQUIETUD**

**«Los celos se engendran entre los que bien se quieren, del aire que pasa, del sol que toca y aun de la tierra que se pisa. »  
**

Nos sentamos juntos unos minutos para reflexionar sobre lo que deberíamos o no hacer. Yo, la Lucy de Edoras, Natsu y Happy. El apartamento era pequeño en comparación con las demás casas que se encontraban en Edoras, pero era caliente y acogedor. Estaba exasperada. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Llegar hasta el reino, destruir el gobierno de Edoras y exigir recuperar a nuestros amigos de la lácrima gigante? Estaría bien si no fuera porqué solo tenemos a Natsu como punto de apoyo; y Lucy. Me sentía verdaderamente confundida ver el mismo rostro igual que el mio, con las mismas expresiones llevadas a cabo igual que yo, con mis mismas imperfecciones, pero...vistas un poco diferentes; más escandalosas y con un humor demasiado mezquino. Aún así, el físico era idéntico al mío, si no fuera por el corte de pelo que nos diferenciaba discretamente.

La miré de reojo mientras discutía con Natsu sobre el plan.

No paré atención a lo que decían, tan solo les miraba ensimismada, observando sus facciones y sus gestos. De pronto, vi un destello en la mirada de Lucy que yo únicamente conocía; era el mismo destello que hacía yo cuando discutía con él.

Al principio me pareció gracioso. Nunca me había visto a mi misma hacer eso, ni sabía como me veía el resto que no fuera yo. Pero, repentinamente después, una ola de bochorno inundó mi pequeña cabeza, martilleándome. ¡Se veía tan claramente obvio! ¿Cómo es que Natsu no se daba cuenta del modo en que le miraba?

Parpadeé expectante. Vi como él le sonreía abiertamente como hacía de costumbre. Una sonrisa única, echa especialmente para mi, pero...¿Porqué se la estaba regalando a ella? Ella no era yo. Bueno, en cierto sentido sí, pero solo era una mera copia de ella, una versión de ella mucho más mezquina y arrogante. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de éso?

Entre la arrogancia y fuerza bruta de la Lucy de Edoras, se veía claramente lo que quería. Quería a Natsu. ¿Pero como era posible? Su Natsu estaba en su gremio paralelo seguramente. Ése era mi Natsu, no podía quitármelo.

Él le volvió a sonreír, y ella, una vez más, se sonrojó, tiñendo sus mejillas de un color rojo intenso. Igual que yo. De golpe, dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, cruzándola. Su sonrojo desapareció al instante y volvió a mantener su compostura de antes. Yo bufé, apartando un mechón de mi cara.

Me sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo podía, en cierto modo, sentir celos de mi misma? Era algo imposible de creer.

Intenté volver a centrarme en el plan.

-Bien, entonces...¿Qué hay que hacer?-pregunté.

Él me miró por primera vez desde que habían pasado escasos minutos.

-Primero hay que encontrar la lácrima y rescatarlos. Luego ya planearemos algo.

Yo asentí.

-De momento, hasta mañana no podremos hacer gran cosa. Así que lo mejor será descansar.-intervino Lucy de Edoras.

Volví a asentir. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Pensé en alguna banalidad estúpida para cortarlo, pero era demasiado absurdo.

-Yo...Mejor me tomo un baño bien caliente, que me renovará.-expliqué.

Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Me dirigí al baño mientras los dejé hablar tranquilamente en el salón.

Al salir del baño, tomé la toalla, la enrosqué fuertemente y me precipité hacia el salón, donde solo se encontraba Natsu medio dormido.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el balcón de afuera, donde se encontraba Lucy mirando a la infinidad del cielo oscuro, teñido por estrellas.

Me acerqué a ella, entrecerrando la puerta de cristal y apoyándome incómodamente a la baranda. Ella ni se inmutó.

-Oye, Lucy. ¿Aquí también existe otro Natsu?-pregunté para empezar alguna conversación.

Ella asintió.

-Sí. Él es...Bueno, diferente al tuyo.-hice un mohín al ver pronunciar la palabra_ tuyo_.-Siempre anda por ahí lloriqueando y es demasiado débil. Te caería bien.-sonrió cansadamente.

Ignoré su comentario sin demasiado desprecio.

-Me gustaría conocerlo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, mirando a la lejanía y observando a las estrellas brillar perezosamente.

-Oye, yo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Lo entiendo.

Enarqué una ceja, sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Él qué entiendes?

Ella se giró para contemplar mi rostro, y acto seguido me sonrió con sorna.

-¿Tú amas a Natsu, no?

No supe reaccionar. Me teñí de un escandaloso rojo en mis pómulos y mi corazón empezó a palpitar desmesuradamente.

-¿P...Porqué lo dices?

-Por la manera en que me has mirado antes.

-Lo...Lo siento. No quise mirarte así, tú... me caes bien.

-Lo sé. Tú también a mi.-declaró, volviendo la vista a la oscuridad de la noche.-Sólo que...cuando veo al tuyo, me recuerda al mío. Y por eso me sonrojo.

Me quedé en silenció, comprendiéndola.

-Oye, crees que...

-¿Pasaría lo mismo si fuera al revés? ¿Si tú te encontraras con el Natsu de Edoras? Estoy segura de que sí.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa por entre mis labios. La situación era demasiado inverosímil para que alguien se la creyera.

-Perdón, es que no tenemos remedio. Supongo que, nos parecemos tanto, que incluso queremos a la misma persona de nuestros mundos.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Se posicionó sin encorvar su espalda, y se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina, no sin antes girarse para mirarme a los ojos.

-Tu Natsu es...demasiado explosivo. Demasiado compulsivo; no piensa mucho las cosas. Cuídalo, porque...-tomó aire.-él te ama. Aunque le cueste un poco de asimilar, inconscientemente lo sabe.

Me sonrió ampliamente, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, aún más amplia.

-Estoy segura que el Natsu de Edoras también te quiere.-respondí.

Un frío aire se deslizó por mi nuca desnuda. ¡Empezaba a hacer frío y yo iba en toalla! Corrí rápidamente hacia el salón, pasando por la cocina, y una vez cambiada, cogí la manta de mi habitación y se la coloqué a Natsu, quien dormitaba en el sofá cómodamente.

_Sí. Supongo que realmente amaba demasiado a ese cabeza hueca._

* * *

**Yeah.**

Otro producto de mi escandalosa imaginación cuando no puedo dormir. La frase del principio fue dicha por nuestro querido novelista español** _Miguel de Cervantes_** ^^

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer** :3**

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
